


Chiantu River

by Block_Exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Doctor Yixing, Drama, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Eventual Happy Ending, Healer Yixing, King Sehun, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Block_Exo/pseuds/Block_Exo
Summary: Yixing had always wondered why he had such a strangely beautiful birthmark that twisted elegantly up his inner thigh; looking as if an artist himself had painted the intricate dragon-like birthmark. The answer had eluded him his whole miserable life. What he would soon come to find is that entering another world entirely would provide him the answers he sought.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Foreword

Hello! I'm Block_Exo, back at it again with another chapter fic! :)

So, this is Chiantu River. A double AU story technically- we start in Elyxion (AU, similar to earth) and then move to Sey Mau (AU, fantasy, powers, and similar to the 1600s?).

But this is also a Soulmate AU? So....it's a triple AU? hehe...

The main pairing is Sehun/Yixing (LayHun, SeXing), and not all the other Exo members are paired with each other- the only other pairings in Exo are Kyungsoo/Jongin (Kaisoo) and Chanyeol/Baekhyun (ChanBaek). But they are just side pairings btw.

This will be quite a few chapters- similar in length to Belated Bloom I suppose.

**Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, violence, and death.**

Other Warnings: Possible sexual content (More steamy than anything probably), and also swearing.

Maps of Sey Mau (Fantasy world) are below!

**Side note, I'm a teacher- so while I may be able to update easily during holidays or summer break, there will be a noticeable difference in the time it takes for me to upload during the regular year. Sorry! 

Love, Block_Exo

Maps of Sey Mau:


	2. Ebb Without Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's lonely life in Elyxion.

****

**Trigger warning:** Suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide

**5:47 AM - Elyxion slums**

The lights of Elyxion City shined brightly that night, unhindered by the moon’s cosmic glow. It was a new moon, and the sky was like a blanket of darkness. Not even a single star could be seen, overpowered by the man-made light that encompassed the city below.

Even in the early morning hours, the megacity was very much so alive. Light and energy filling the large natural basin where the city was nestled.

It made Yixing’s head throb as he stared out over the endless sea of lights, so different from his dark little corner of Elyxion City; filled with crime, drugs, and gangs. A part of the city so different from the rest you would think they were from different worlds.

Sprawled out before him in the distance was the shining pride of their ‘fair’ city, with its booming business sector and high-class shops. Just three blocks ahead of him though, there was an abrupt end to the brilliant light of the city center. A dark winding line, a natural boundary, wound through the landscape- snaking its way from north to south.

The Chiantu river, a distinct line between the rich and the poor of Elyxion.

Past that boundary, inclining rapidly through the steeper edges of the basin, was Yixing’s ‘home’. He wouldn’t really call it home, it just so happened to be the location where he had lived most of his miserable life.

From the river to the top of the basin there was a distinct lack of light. Only a few lights flickered here and there- like a small candle next to a bonfire. Buildings and streets were still laid out like a grid here, but they were dark, like a shadow cast onto a wall.

A shadow of a city, that’s where he lived.

It was 5:47 AM and Yixing was stumbling down a narrow, steep side street towards the bright lights of Elyxion City before him.

Cuts and bruises littered his body, causing him to flinch with every step. Breathing was painful and he could feel blood dripping down the side of his face but his eyes remained determinedly set on the dark, twisting river farther down the slope.

Main roads through the neighborhood were more comfortable to traverse, having been built to accommodate for the extreme incline. The side streets, however, were more treacherous. Some of these passages were even washed out from the rain; with steep slopes, almost like ladders, instead of the stairs they were supposed to be.

Yixing felt he couldn’t risk walking the main strip though, his only option was to use the back streets quickly and quietly.

* * *

**One hour earlier - 4:47 AM, Elyxion slums**

Yixing stood in a dingy convenience store, arms full of snacks- cheap stuff he knew he shouldn't eat. But he was tired from his closing shift at the club and he wanted some comfort food to make the night seem just a little less crappy.

He found himself yawning and rubbing his eyes the moment he set his items onto the counter. He was exhausted, but never too exhausted for food.

“Is this all?” the bland, bored voice of the attendant drawled out slowly. The kid looked almost as tired as Yixing did, she was probably no older than 17.

_‘So young’_ he sighed, _‘But she’s probably just as desperate for work and money as everyone else- better here than on the streets…’._

He shivered at the thought.

Yixing had seen kids far younger in and in far worse situations than the one standing before him- especially in this neighborhood, but it never stopped his heart from clenching in pain. He hated to see anyone suffering- but he especially felt for the young ones who found themselves caught up in the adult world so fast.

“Ne” he answered gently, giving the small, tired girl a light smile that almost reached his eyes but couldn't quite make it there.

The kid glanced up at him with an expression akin to befuddlement- before it quickly transformed into a wary glare.

Yixing couldn’t really take offense at the girl’s behavior though. This neighborhood was rough, and if someone was smiling it wasn’t always a good thing- scratch that- it’s was almost always a bad thing.

Wary expression still firmly set, the attendant quickly scanned his items and rang him up. The total was $8. Yixing passed the kid $30 dollars and grabbed his bag, swiftly moving towards the exit without another word.

“Sir!”

Yixing turned, giving the kid a gentle smile, “Don’t worry about it- keep the change.”

The attendant floundered for a second, eyes round in surprise, “But sir-“

Yixing was out the door and walking down the road before the kid could convince him to take it back.

He didn’t have much, but he had always had a soft spot for kids- especially one’s from this neighborhood. They reminded him of himself. Young, lost, and looking for a ray of hope in this trash heap- looking for a way out.

Yixing had been lucky- he had forced himself through school and was now working towards his own way out, medical school- and in the end, hopefully, a pediatrician. He knew he was one of the lucky ones though, the Elyxion Universities were posh and also elite, rarely did they accept someone from such…humble beginnings as himself.

It had been hell though.

The students all knew where he had come from and looked down on him with either pity or anger. Like he was some sad little insect, below them- too dirty to touch and easy to squash. Not once did he make a friend or even acquaintance during his university years. It’s not something he was particularly proud of but he wouldn’t have wanted to befriend any one of those ignorant brats anyways. Through it all, he worked two jobs- at the club downtown and at a convenience store near his apartment. His tuition was paid for through his scholarship, but he still had to pay rent.

He found his residence in the slums was cheaper than the fancy-ass dorms they had tried to force him into renting. So there he stayed, even through uni.

He was now 25 and in his third year of medical school- but he wasn’t much happier than when he had been studying alongside the pompous brats in Elyxion U. He barely felt alive anymore as he walked to school, walked to work, walked home, and collapsed. Only to repeat it over and over again each day. Medical school entailed more than uni and he had to work less, which meant less money. Less money meant less food.

Even now as he ambled his way down the nearly pitch-black road towards his apartment he could feel his stomach twist in hunger. He hadn’t eaten for the past 12 hours and it was literally gnawing away at him.

_‘Almost there’_ he encouraged himself, exhausted from the rigorous schedule he’d had to endure the past week, _‘I’ll eat quickly and maybe even get to squeeze in a few extra minutes of sleep- maybe I’ll even get 5 hours tonight’._

Yixing’s eyes darted around the street, alert as always, as he sped up his steps. He was excited to get home, to eat and rest, but he also didn’t want to linger out in the streets longer than he had to. He had lived on this street for years; he even had a connection with the controlling gang- but that didn’t automatically mean you were safe. 

As he turned the corner though, his stomach dropped.

Across the street from him there sat 4 police cars parked outside his apartment building, lights off, but three officers were carefully scanning the area.

_‘Is there some kind of bust going on?’_ he wondered, stepping to his left, into the shadows of the tree on the corner. Now hidden, he carefully scrutinized the scene before him. _'The police never come to this side of town...'_

The officers outside didn’t seem concerned with what was happening inside the building, they continuously watched the street- once or twice looking his way but quickly passing over him.

He didn’t know his neighbors that well, and rarely saw them- he hadn’t seen anything shady from them though. But it wasn’t impossible, sometimes the nicest people had the nastiest secrets.

Looking closer at his apartment building though, his anxiety began to rise. He could just barely see inside the entrance- but his door was the first on the left, so it was easy enough to find…but someone had busted it open! His door!

_‘Oh shit, oh fuck, why are they in there? Why the fuck are they in my apartment?’_ Yixing flipped out inside his head. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, his anxiety rising to maximum levels- his mind becoming numb as he watches the shadows move around inside his flat.

The realization that his own apartment was the one being raided left him frozen in shock as his mind reeled.

Yixing had nothing to hide, and he most certainly had no idea why the police were here!

…that is until they dragged someone out.

Slowly his shock ramped up into anger as he watched an officer lead a familiar, handcuffed man to one of the squad cars.

_‘oh no…’_ his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him.

Why the hell was Jun-ssi in there??!!

Jun Hyunjoon, a capo of the RenGada- the gang that controlled this side of town.

_‘Shit shit shit shit’_ Yixing repeated in his head as he panicked behind the tree, _‘Why the hell is he in there?!’_

It actually wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary for Hyunjoon to show up at his door from time to time, but never had the man been _inside his home._

Hyunjoon had a deal with Yixing you see.

Yixing would patch gang members up and in return, they would shave off a few hundred from his rent every month. So, whenever a member showed up at his door, he’d be taken to a RenGada safe house to bandage up whoever had been shot or stabbed.

It was really his only option at the time of the deal- he’d had no money for rent that month after he’d been mugged on the way home. The RenGada, having owned the street and his apartment building, decided to use him instead of kicking him to the curb- a blessing and a curse really.

_‘They must have followed him to my flat- shit!’_ the anger and shock kept swirling inside of him like two raging storms battling one another.

Hyunjoon had promised to keep Yixing out of their dealings- to keep him out of their gang shit. But here they were, police arresting him- inside of YIXING’s house!

The police car Hyunjoon had been deposited into turned on it’s bright flashing lights as it sped down the street, past Yixing. The noise and lights seemed to wake him from his shocked stupor.

_‘I-I can’t go in there’_ Yixing bemoaned as he looked back at his apartment’s busted door. Inside the police officers seemed to be rifling through things- flashes of a camera visible from this distance as well.

“No no no no” Yixing slid down the tree and curled in on himself, groaning as the world crashed in around him.

_‘Where do I go, what do I do- they have pictures- it’s my apartment! What if they arrest me? I’ll get kicked out of school- Oh God, I’ll never graduate! That stupid fucki-‘_

“Zhang-ssi” a deep voice to his left whispered, a large, steady hand suddenly gripping his shoulder like a vice.

Yixing was proud he didn’t scream as his heart did flips inside his chest. He did, however, try to jump to his right, his eyes widened in fright, not having expected the touch or to hear someone so close.

His eyes snapped to the offending hand first, then to the familiar figure attached to said hand.

SeungYoon, Jun Hyunjoon’s right-hand man.

_‘Well shit’_

“What the hell?” Yixing whispered frantically, his heart still racing in fright.

SeungYoon’s stare was deadly and cold. He didn’t move a muscle nor remove his hand from Yixing’s shoulder.

“SeungYoon-ssi what.the.hell” Yixing hissed in annoyance at the large, dangerous man. It was probably the adrenaline and anger talking because Yixing had rarely ever spoken to the cold man before, and would never use such a tone with any of the RenGada, ever.

Still, SeungYoon didn’t move, his hold on Yixing’s shoulder tightening painfully.

Yixing flinched, “Ah Ahahahaha- okay, I’m sorry- stop, ah”

Seungyoon scoffed, “You’re a rat, Zhang. You’re lucky I was told not to kill you.”

‘What??’ Yixing’s felt fear flood his brain once more. He knew the gangster could kill him with relative ease- but why _would_ he want to? What had set him off? Why was he told _not_ to kill him?

Roughly SeungYoon pulled Yixing up and forcefully dragged him back around the corner, down another street, further and further away from his apartment. The whole time, Yixing’s shoulder remained painfully in his firm grip, steering him along. It hurt like hell but Yixing was too shocked by the man’s threat to complain any more about the rough treatment.

He knew there was no running from the RenGada, and even if he tried, SeungYoon would probably shoot him before he could make it far.

Fear for his life kept him firmly quiet as he was rushed down the street. _‘Why would he want to kill me? I didn’t get Hyunjoon arrested!’_

They had made many turns and descended at least 2 blocks down into the basin before stopping at a large, dark building- nondescript and shady as hell.

_‘Where is he taking me?’_

SeungYoon stopped in front of a large metal door and knocked with seven sharp, quick strokes before stepping back, roughly pulling Yixing with him.

_‘Definitely a RenGada hideout’._ Leave it up to a notorious gang to have a ‘special knock’ like 5-year-olds. He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so scared.

As soon as the door opened, SeungYoon shoved Yixing into the dark building. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but soon he could just barely make out multiple figures standing in a line in the middle of the dark, empty space.

His eyes had to adjust once more though as a switch was thrown and a light turned on over head. It was almost as if he had been thrown into a cheesy mafia movie; the one single light that shown from above revealed 8 men lined up, and in front of them stood an older man- Yixing had no clue who the eight men were, but he sure as hell knew who the man infront was. He had never met the man in person, until now, but he had seen pictures and videos of the infamous mobster.

This was RenGada’s infamous leader, Kim freakin' Junho.

“K-Kim Junho-ssi” Yixing stuttered out in awe and fear, he felt his legs give out as the of the reality of the situation came crashing in. With a loud smack his knees hit the concrete below, but his mind was numb to the pain.

If Kim Junho was here… God, he didn't want to think about what it could mean for him.

Kim Junho stared at him just as SeungYoon had, with dead emotionless eyes. Watching in a bored manner as Yixing’s knees painfully hit the ground. The mob boss motioned with his hand and Yixing was abruptly forced forward into an awkward, strained bow- his head almost touching the ground.

Too afraid to move, Yixing’s gaze remained on the floor. He could feel his body begin to shake as the fear continued to flood his tired body. He remained as still as possible until the pressure was removed from his neck and he was roughly pulled into a sitting position once more.

No one spoke, and no one moved for what felt like hours. Yixing shifted anxiously, alleviating the pressure on his now bruised knees, but never daring to stand.

Yixing knew he was way out of his depth in this moment- he had never been dragged before anyone in the RenGada, even Hyunjoon. And he had no idea how he should act with such a powerful man gazing at him with death in his eyes.

“Zhang Yixing” Junho purred out devilishly.

His name on the man’s lips sent a shiver of disgust and fear down Yixing's spine.

“n-n-ne” he forced out after a moment of tense silence.

“Look at me boy” Junho ordered. Yixing’s eyes snapped up and immediately locked with the empty, black eyes of the looming gangster.

Junho’s lips curled into a sneer, “Good,” the older man moved closer and crouched down, moving into Yixing’s space with deadly grace and speed. Yixing flinched back, instinctively moving away from the dangerous man.

This brought an amused smirk to Junho’s face, but he moved no further towards Yixing.

“Zhang-ssi” he purred once more, his eyes glinting dangerously, “Tell me, why would you do such a thing?” the man’s eyes widened in mock innocence as he asked the question.

Yixing’s fear addled mind couldn’t fully comprehend what the man was asking, “W-what? W-what thing?!” he forced out in one panicked breath.

Junho’s eyes shuddered in slight annoyance, looking off to Yixing’s left he sneered, “Didn’t do _anything?_ Why my dear Zhang-ssi there are cops at your home right now, no?" Junho motioned back and forth between them, "You know, as well as I, that they would never dare to enter _my_ territory- unless…someone called them.” At this, Junho’s eyes snapped back towards Yixing gauging his reaction carefully. " _No one_ ever calls them- except rats" Junho ended with a growl.

Yixing's brow furrowed in confusion, he shook his head unable to verbally answer, _‘They think I called them?? They think I’m in with the police?’_

Junho glared, but continued, “Hyunjoon is one of my finest- yet for some reason, he is arrested inside _your_ apartment”. Yixing could hear the controlled anger behind the man’s words and it sent a tremor of fear through him.

“No!” He blurted out, feeling overwhelmed by the accusations flying his way, “No- I’ve never talked to the police in my life. I haven’t even seen Hyunjoon-ssi in weeks- this wasn’t me- I don’t know why they were there, I don’t know-“ he broke off with a sob.

He didn’t want his life to end like this- they had promised him he wouldn’t get caught up in this shit. Tears gathered in his eyes and he hated himself for that as he saw Junho's eyes glimmer at the sight.

“P-please” he sobbed out, tears embarrassingly falling as he pleaded, “Please, I wasn’t apart of this- all I do is stitch people up. I don’t know anything”. Even as the hot tears slipped down his face, he held Junho’s vaguely amused gaze.

“Boss” a quiet voice whispered from the side. Yixing hadn’t realized it but one of the eight behind Junho had stepped forward and was standing just a few feet from the duo.

Junho sighed and stood up, stepping back a few paces, looking bored and uninterested he leaned over to listen.

Yixing saw Junho’s eyes brighten in murderous glee and once again Yixing felt frozen like he couldn’t breathe. The look in the other’s eyes was terrifying.

“Well, well well” Junho turned those murderous eyes towards Yixing and his breath stilled in his chest. After a moment of silent tension, Junho let out a short sinister chuckle of glee.

“You’re _free_ to go now, _Zhang-ssi_.”

Yixing took in a sharp breath, oxygen flooding his lungs, “W-what?” he choaked out. Not that he wasn’t happy to hear those words- he just couldn’t believe they were true. It was so sudden- he was sure they were about to kill him.

“You’re free to go- but,” Junho’s expression twisted into a look of anticipation, “We’ll give you a little farewell gift too hmm?"

* * *

**Present - 5:48 AM, Elyxion slums**

Yixing flinched hard at the memory.

Their farewell had entailed many punches and kicks- his ribs felt like they were on fire from the beating they had taken. Some asshole had even sent a stray kick at his head and he could feel the blood dripping down his neck from the wound and staining the shirt below.

Junho’s men may have beaten him…but Junho’s parting ‘gift’ had been the most painful to bear.

_Yixing has curled up on his side when Junho crouched down, his breath ghosting over Yixing’s sensitive neck- if he weren’t in pain, Yixing would have flinched in disgust._

_“I don't know what you think you stood to gain by framing Hyunjoon” Junho’s hand crept up and his fingers twisted into Yixing’s hair, pulling hard. Turning his neck painfully to the side so their eyes were locked; Yixing’s teary and pained, Junho’s dark and ominous._

_A wicked smile twisted his features as he continued, “But I'll let you know this, silly boy. He'll be released within the hour, and he’ll come for you first. Funny thing though- a little bird just told me that the police are looking for you now.” He ended with a light tone that contrasted greatly with his dark expression._

_He released Yixing’s head with a harsh flick and it fell with a painful thunk to the cold concrete floor once more. It brought stars to Yixing's vision for a moment as he breathed heavily, curled up on the chilly floor._

_“I don't know why,” Junho almost sounded wistful, “but it gives me such satisfaction to let you go. Maybe it's knowing that even if I don't kill you now and let you roam the streets hiding in fear- you will still suffer so much more than a single beating.” Junho sighed in mock-sadness, “And that my dear Zhang-ssi is why I will not kill you, for now. Because you and I both know your life is over, yeah?”_

_Junho leaned back and stood as his expression became thunderous, “But know this, rat, we own your building, we own your apartment, we own this fucking neighborhood, not to mention the police are watching your apartment as well. So,” he hissed out, “I would suggest you never show your face here again. Or I may not be so lenient and you'll find yourself with a bullet in your skull. RenGada officially cuts its ties with you, street rat.”_

_Junho gestured and two men stepped forward and hauled Yixing up._

_“Now, get out of my sight.”_

Everything Kim Junho had said was true and that hurt more than any hit he had taken that night.

His life was quite literally over.

The police were looking for him, he would be arrested, he would be kicked out of med school, he would lose the one thing that mattered to him in this godforsaken life.

He would lose his ticket out of this trash heap- he would lose the dream he had been working so hard to achieve for the past seven years!

Just the thought had him falling to his knees and heaving into the gutter.

_‘It’s all over, it’s all ruined…’_

He wallowed in his misery as he sat there next to the gutter. Yixing didn’t normally let such thoughts consume him- but considering the circumstances, he really couldn't hold back the torrent of emotion that tore through him even if he wanted to. He let himself be immersed in his despair for once in his life.

In the past, he had always had a goal or hope to look forward to. Something to uplift him and keep him from drowning in all the suffering he endured every day, month, year.

But now….

Now he had nothing- truly nothing.

All his belongings, what little he had, were in his flat that was now watched by the police. If he went to school he would probably be found and arrested- and then expelled.

Yixing groaned, _‘It never ends- it…why??’_ he almost cried out as he clutched at his arms like a mockery of a hug. The pain of losing his life, of losing his dreams- it really was torment.

No wonder Junho had seemed so gleeful to let him go.

His mind wandered in anguish, it filled his brain and blocked all his senses. He felt like the rest of the world was fuzzy and muted. All he could focus on was his own internal struggle.

_‘Where do I go? What do I...what do I do?’_

In his darkest moments Yixing had often question ‘why’, ‘why me’, ‘why now’. He had been through struggle after struggle, stumbling and falling along the road of life at almost every turn- and now….now he was at a complete loss.

His life had gone from shit to complete dumpster fire so fast he had whiplash.

After a few moments he found himself standing and moving, as if on autopilot, as he continued to spiral.

The world around him was still a blur and his thoughts centered solely on the tight pain in his chest that had not gone away since Junho’d had him thrown out onto the street.

At some point, through his aimless walking, he found himself on the main road and colors began to bleed into his vision once more. The fuzziness from before fading and clearing away.

The colors were beautiful, blues and purples blending into one another- soft hues of the morning sky stretching for miles and miles.

The view was amazing, it took up all his senses, relieving him of his pain momentarily. He had seen this sight many times before on his walks home from his late shift, but never this bright- he was always asleep before the sun had risen high enough to see orange on the horizon.

Glancing lazily around, Yixing realized he was actually standing on Ilgagsu Bridge, one of the two large bridges connecting Elyxion to the border slums.

Yixing felt a small wave of nostalgia as he turned to look across the bridge towards Elyxion City. He had walked this path endlessly the past few years- it was probably why his feet had carried him hear. It was like muscle memory for him; Work-home-school-work-home- repeat. For years that had been his norm.

Even thoughts of jumping from this bridge had entered his mind from time to time as he had crossed it, especially difficult weeks when he hadn’t slept for days.

Now, however, as he stared at the bridge and its lovely surroundings all he could think was, _‘Do it- jump.’_

And this time he didn’t push the thought aside. He mulled it over, tossing it around endlessly in his head.

He leaned over the edge, entertaining the idea as he gave a calculated look at the rushing water below.

The water moved swiftly, looking dark and cold. It was march, and the river waters would most likely feel icy, bitingly cold.

The bridge wasn't very high though...

_‘The temperature would probably kill me though right?’_ dark thoughts swirled as he gazed down at the river, _‘The current will drag me down- then I won't be able to surface...it’ll be quick enough I think...’_

A quick end to his utterly ravaged life, a quick end to the pain, a quick end to the daily suffering.

On any other day, he would have shaken his head from these dark thoughts, walked along, and continued on his way.

But today was different- today these thoughts consumed him, they made sense- they called him to action.

Just as he had walked here in a daze, he found himself climbing over the railing in a daze. Each grab of the hand, each swing of the leg felt like someone else was controlling them. But each motion felt right….it felt good.

_‘But what if it’s not?’_ his mind supplied, _‘What if there is some possible way out of this?’_ It made him pause.

He still remained latched onto the railing but he now stood dangerously teetering on the side of the bridge.

_‘…if there was a way…would I even want my life back?’_

It felt like another stab to the heart as he realized, no, he didn’t want to return to his life either. Even if there were a ‘way out’, he would still get arrested he would still be hunted by Hyunjoon and the RenGada. And that meant his dream would still be dead- he would never be able to finish school and leave this foul, festering city behind.

He would either be stuck in this hell hole forever or running from Hyunjoon endlessly- the man was relentless.

Yixing sighed, his head dropping in defeat, his hands loosening their grip on the rails.

_‘I’m so tired, so tired with all of it- I can’t go back, I can’t move forward’_ he squeezed his eyes shut, _‘I can’t do anything!’_

Choosing how he would die was probably the only thing he had control of now...barely.

Yixing had never felt like he controlled much in his life, and in some sick way it felt good to know he could control something, even if it were his death.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around one last time, he took a long hard look at the world around him; the sky, the birds, the familiar grey of the buildings surrounding the river.

He had no one to say goodbye to, he had nothing to bid farewell too. Just this, just the sight he could see and the air he could breathe.

Even so, he still whimpered out a quiet “Goodbye” before closing his eyes and plunging downwards towards the dark waters below.

* * *

As his body hit the water the air was immediately knocked out of him.

The frigid waters had slammed into him like a wall- his bruised ribs were painfully jostled by the impact and the air rushing from his lungs so suddenly. The pain was excruciating.

His battered arms floundered as he instinctively reacted to the pain.

He had been right about the current, it was swiftly pulling him under, farther and farther down. He felt completely disoriented as he was turned about in all directions- unable to find what was up or down as he flailed uselessly.

Yixing could feel the aching heave of his lungs as theycried out for oxygen...it was in that moment he came to one gutting realization.

He couldn’t do it; he didn’t want to die.

Maybe that made him a coward. Maybe that made him weak. That he couldn't even follow through with killing himself. But that voice from before, that voice that called out for him to find another way, came back full force.

_'The surface, get to the surface!'_ He didn’t care about Elyxion, or Hyunjoon or the police. He needed air and he needed it now.

Suddenly his sole focus was on finding the water's surface, finding the air. As those thoughts flooded his mind he began slowly working his limbs, trying to fight the current. He could not tell which way was up or down, all he knew was that he had to do something and fast.

Yes, he had jumped, he had thrown _himself_ off the bridge. Yet, Yixing couldn’t fight this new will to live, this instinctual need to survive. Instead of letting himself die, he was fighting hard against the water to save his life. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, his conscience was probably fighting this conundrum- but for now, all he could think of was swim-air- survive, swim- air-survive.

The moment he broke the surface he was happier to be alive than any other time he could remember in his whole life. He sputtered loudly while also trying to gulp in air as fast as possible.

He allowed himself to float mindlessly as he tried to string together a more coherent thought than 'swim-air-survive'.

...Maybe once these panicked thoughts cleared from his mind maybe those dark thoughts would consume him once more? Perhaps the happiness would give way to utter devastation...

But, they didn't.

As the panic slowly subsided and Yixing slowly came back to himself, he gained conscious control of his senses once more. The dark thoughts from before _did not_ immediately return, instead, he suddenly realized two strange and unnerving observations:

1.) Elyxion was nowhere to be seen.

2.) He felt very warm as he drifted in the water.

…Elyxion was a huge City, even the slums stretched for miles.

…the current had been strong but there was no way he had been under long enough to have left the city.

Looking around, all he could see where trees bushes and riverbanks. As far as he knew there were no forests for miles. These river banks also looked empty of any human contact, completely filled with nature- not a spot of litter to be seen. It baffled him, how could there be such a place even close to Elyxion City?

Slowly Yixing drifted with the mild current as these thoughts raced through his mind.

_‘And how could the water suddenly be so warm??’_

Yixing couldn’t help but flap his limbs a bit in the warm water as he continued to mull over the fact. There was no body of water connected to the Chiantu river that could suddenly change the temperature so vastly.

_‘How...’_

Yixing nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something touch the bottom of his shoes, breaking him from his deep concentration. For a moment his panic flared up again before he quickly calmed himself once more.

It was just the river bed touching his feet, definitely not something to fear.

It would seem he had finally been pulled into the shallow waters of the river, floating ever closer to the river bank just a few feet away.

Slowly, uncertainly, he clumsily stood on the soft silt bed of the river. He was now in water up to his waist and the current was gentle and warm as it flowed by. The water lazily passing him by, undeterred and unbothered. Every now and then pieces of grass and swirls or mud gently float past him as he stands there in shock.

None of this made any sense to him.

His brain literally could not comprehend how abruptly the world around had changed.

And where the hell was Elyxion City?

It's not that he was in a hurry to get back to that wretched place, but it was familiar and the things surrounding him were completely foreign to him. 

"W-where am I?" He rasped out. His ribs were still throbbing in pain from the rough treatment, and his throat was a bit sore from his near suffocation just minutes earlier.

Wearily he waded his way through the shallow water, towards the river bank. Careful of his smarting injuries he sat down on a warm, dry rock a few feet from the water's edge. He was completely drenched of course, and now that he had left the warm water, the slight wind sent chills spreading all over his body. The open-air was not cold but chilled just enough to send his teeth chattering and fingers shaking.

He realized now, as he surveyed the sky above, that the sun was setting and everything around him was slowly becoming darker- the shadows slowly lengthening farther and farther.

The realization sent his mind reeling, an ominous feeling creeping upon him.

_'Hadn't the sun just been rising?'_

How long had he been under the surface? How could this even be possible?

What fresh hell had he landed himself in this time?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay folks, we've left Elyxion! Now Yixing can meet all our other main characters :)
> 
> Hopefully, this didn't trigger anyone or make you too sad. This is one of the two saddest chapters in the whole story, promise!
> 
> I really can't say exactly how frequently I'll update this (I'm heavily invested in my Belated Bloom series) but I'll try to at least post once a month if not twice. Stay happy and healthy out there! And if you feel compelled to join a protest, please do! If you can't do that, please donate or sign the petitions #BLM
> 
> Also, you can find me on twitter if you have any fic ideas or questions :) https://twitter.com/thunder_xoL_Bee
> 
> Love, Block_Exo


End file.
